


The Hood

by kamikatzenmama



Series: My Seba Diary [2]
Category: Marvel RPF, Real Person - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Winter Soldier RPF
Genre: Diary, F/M, Feelings, Heartache, In Love, In love with Sebastian Stan, Love, My Seba Diary, Protectiveness, Romance, Sebby, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikatzenmama/pseuds/kamikatzenmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Seba Diary Entry<br/>(Short impressions of being in love with Seba Stan.)</p><p>Going to the Movies with Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hood

The credits ended and the lights came on.  
Sebastian and you were the only ones still sitting in the cinemahall.  
You didn't want it to be over. Seb, all the time next to you, was so beautiful.   
He held your hand, since you got scared at one horrifying scene and grabbed his arm.  
Holding hands was something special to you. Gave you the feeling, you would be safe and be loved.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked and stood up. He let go of your hand and immediately you felt incomplete. Like something would be missing now.   
You stood up too and pulled your jacket on. As you were done and left the hall, a few fans were waiting for Sebastian, they had recognized him. He smiled at you apologetically and you nodded. It was okay. He was kindly and perfect. And after he had given autographs and had taken some pictures with them, you left the cinema.  
  
Somehow paparazzi had discovered where Sebastian was. They called his name and came up to him.  
"Damn." he said and turned to you. You were nervous. That was the first time that they saw you, and they probably will took pictures of you too. Even if they didn't knew you yet.   
He looked into your eyes and smiled heartening. Then he pulled your hood up on your head and said "I'll get you out of here.", gave you a quick kiss on the forehead and took your hand. Instantly everything was fine. You felt safe.  
The paparazzi took pictures and asked questions. Seb tried to get a cap and pulled you along the road. Your hand securely in his.  
Finally a cap had stopped. He let go of your hand, to open the door and helped you to get in.  
"Just go, please." he said to the driver as he got in and closed the door.  
Seb breathed and told the driver your adress. He was going to bring you home.  
  
"Everything okay?" he asked, and took your hand in both of his. You wondered.  
"Why did you pulled up the hood on my head? Should no one see me?" It hurt you somehow, that he might wanted to hide you.  He looked at you crestfallen.  
"No, never!" He turned in his seat to you, pulled the hood off, and took your face gently in his hands.  
"If I had wanted that no one sees you, I would have sent you in the opposite direction and would have gone alone."  
He caressed your cheeks with his thumbs. You nodded and felt bad now, for thought of him like that.  
You wanted to turn away, but he didn't let you.  
"I just thought you would feel safer under the hood." He smiled lovingly at you with his blue eyes. "Everything all right now?"  
You smiled and nodded.  
He let go of your face, put his arm around you, pulled you closer and gave you a kiss on your head. 


End file.
